The University of Hawaii, a minority institution, is committed to maintaining the highest quality Animal Care and Use Program in support of its biomedical research, education and training programs. The sustaining, long term goal is to operate and maintain its complete Program in compliance with all federal, state and local laws, statutes and guidelines including the USPHS Policy on Humane Care and Useof Laboratory Animals andthe Animal Welfare Act.The Institution is committed to achieving re- accreditation through the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC). The proposed projectaims to correct deficiencies and meet short and long term goals in the Program related to one of its animal facilities, the Biomedical Sciences Building (BSB) cage washfacility. This proposal seeks funds to: 1) replace an obsolete rack/cage washer;2) replace an existing cabinet washer with a new tunnel washer;3) relocate an existing sterilizer;4) removeand relocate sinks;5) acquire a bedding disposal and a bottle filling station;6) install an eyewashstation;7) replace deteriorated fluorescent light fixtures;8) install newdoors connecting to the outside corridor, 9) replacethe existing cracked ceiling with moisture resistant ceiling panels;10) replace the existing walls with fiberglass reinforced, moisture resistant panels;11) upgrade the ventilation system;12) demolish existing walls and counters and repartition the area to accommodate an appropriate traffic pattern;13) demolish existing walls and counters in an adjoining laboratory and repartition the space to create a new office and laundry room;14) create a dedicated bedding storage on the clean-unload side;15) move the feed storagearea to an appropriate location;and 16) provide an additional door to the staff change-locker room to accommodate an appropriatetraffic pattern. These renovations and improvementsaim to provide a well- designed facility for optimal animal care and use, and facilitate efficient, economical, and safe operation in support of an expanding PHS-fundedbiomedical researchcommunity within the John A. BurnsSchool of Medicine and related biomedical units. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, dty, state) Laboratory AnimalService Biomedical Sciences Building University of Hawaii at Manoa Honolulu, Hawaii 96822 KEY PERSONNEL See instructions on Page 11. Usecontinuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization Role on Project Sylvia Y. Kondo, D.V.M. Charles D. Boyd, Ph.D. Katalin Csiszar, Ph.D. George S.N. Hui, Ph.D. Yusuke Marikawa, Ph.D. Reinhold Penner, Ph.D., M.D. W. StevenWard, Ph.D Ryuzo Yanagimachi, D.Sci. Laboratory Animal Service, UH PBRC/Dept. of Anatomy, JABSOM, UHM PBRC/Dept. of Anatomy,JABSOM, UHM Dept. of Trop. Medicine, JABSOM, UHM Dept. of Anatomy/IBR, JABSOM, UHM Dept. of Cell &Molecular Biology, JABSOM, UHM/ The Queen's Center for Biomedical Research Dept. of Anatomy/IBR, JABSOM, UHM Dept. of Anatomy/IBR,JABSOM,UHM PHS 398 (Rev. 4/96) Page 2 Number r^igesronsecutrveV atthebottom throu^^ Principal Investigator Facility User Facility User Facility User Facility User Facility User Facility User Facility User BB Principal Investigator/Prog. Director (Last, first, middle): Kondo. Sylvia Y. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page 1 Description, PerformanceSites,andPersonnel 2 Table ofContents " 3 Glossary 4 Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 5 Budget for Entire Proposed Period of Support NA Budget Justification 6 Biographical Sketch- Principal Investigator/Program Director (Not to exceed twopages) 18 Other Biographical Sketches(Not to exceed twopages for each) 20 Other Support 34 Resources 43 Research Plan Introduction to the RevisedApplication (Not to exceed3pages) NA Introduction to the Supplemental Application (Not to exceed 1page) NA a. Specific Aims ~ 44 b. Background and Significance L 51 c. Preliminary Studies/Progress Report faltems a-d:not to exceed25pages') NA d. ResearchDesign and Methods J 71 e. Human Subjects NA f. Vertebrate Animals NA g. Literature Cited NA h. Consortium/Contractunl Arrangements NA i. Consultants , NA Checklist 75 'Type density andtype size of tie entire applicationmust conform to limits provided in instructions on page 6. /\ Check if Appendix (Five collatedsets. Nopage numbering necessary for Appendix.) Appendix is Number of publications and manuscripts acceptedor submitted for publication (not to exceed 10) Included Other items (list): Appendix A: System-WideAnimal Careand Use ProgramChart Appendix B: Faculty Recruitment Letter Appendix C: Letters of Support Appendix D: Position Description for University Veterinarian/Director, LAS Appendix E: Tables of Standard Operating Procedures Appendix F: LaboratoryAnimal Service Per Diem and Service Charge Schedule Appendix 6: Letter Approving Useof Alternate Smalt Animal Facility During Construction Appendix H: Specifications for Fixed Equipment Appendix I: Engineering Criteria PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page ** Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a. 3b.